Semiconductor devices may be used for a variety of applications, such as semiconductor memory devices used to store and retrieve information in computer systems. Clock signals may be provided to the semiconductor device (and/or generated by the semiconductor device) to synchronize the operation of various components to a common timing signal. It may be important to adjust the clock signals in order to achieve reliable operation of the semiconductor device.
The clock signal may have a duty cycle, which is the fraction that a signal is active over one period of a binary periodic signal. For example the clock signal may alternate between a logical high level (e.g., a high voltage level) and a logical low level (e.g., a low voltage level). The semiconductor device may adjust the duty cycle of the clock signal in order to ensure that the clock signal matches a desired duty cycle (e.g., 50%). However, it may be difficult to determine an amount by which to adjust the duty cycle while the semiconductor device is in operation.